Field of the Invention
The invention is related to a light emitting device and a manufacturing method thereof, and particularly to a micro light emitting diode device and a manufacturing method thereof.
Description of Related Art
Existing manufacturing steps of a micro light emitting diode device are carried out as follows. First of all, a plurality of epitaxial structures are formed on a growth substrate, and required electrodes are formed on each of the epitaxial structures. A first adhesive layer is formed on the growth substrate to encapsulate each of the epitaxial structures and the electrodes thereof. Thereafter, the first substrate is adhered to the first adhesive layer and the growth substrate is removed. At this point, relative positions of the epitaxial structures are fixed by the first adhesive layer. Subsequently, a second substrate is adhered to the epitaxial structures and the first adhesive layer via a second adhesive layer. Lastly, the epitaxial structures are transferred to a circuit substrate.
In the process where the first adhesive layer is formed on the growth substrate and the first substrate is adhered to the first adhesive layer, since the epitaxial structures separated from each other are merely bonded to the growth substrate to fix the relative positons therebetween, the epitaxial structures may be affected by the first adhesive layer and peeled off from the growth substrate, or a crack is likely to be generated at the bonding position between the epitaxial structures and the growth substrate. On the other hand, in the process where the second substrate is adhered to the first adhesive layer via the second adhesive layer, it is required that the second adhesive layer is heated and the second substrate is laminated with the second adhesive layer. At this point, the first adhesive layer that is subjected to heat or force is deformed and affects the epitaxial structures; as a result, the relative positions of the epitaxial structures are shifted. That is to say, when the epitaxial structures are transferred to the circuit substrate, the defects generated in the above-described manufacturing steps cause the electrodes on each of the epitaxial structures unable to be precisely aligned with the electrical contact on the circuit substrate, which affects the manufacturing efficiency, yield of rate and reliability of product.